


dude it's dairy it should be kept in the damn fridge

by calibutts (abucketfullofnsfw)



Series: apparently i write abdlstuck now [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i'm so sorry about this), (no I'm not), ABDL, ABDLstuck, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, god help me, jesus christ is this the only abdlstuck entry, oh shit i forgot one, see it's not too bad, there we go, usage of said diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfullofnsfw/pseuds/calibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And not hurriedly stashed in your room, douchebag.</p><p>Alt summary, Jake unwinds. And Dirk is given a cold shoulder. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dude it's dairy it should be kept in the damn fridge

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and my entire being is regret

God, you were tired.  
  
You'd been spending most of the day on online college courses; you were currently studying for an exam, and...well. You weren't going to lie, you were exhausted. You were not a dumb man, but there were certain subjects that took a while for you to get your head around.  
  
Yeah, you'd been doing that. Then you had to go shopping, for groceries. And gosh darn, was that fun. You got rammed by shopping carts, like, three times. And someone's child threw something at you. Fucking tykes.  
  
So it was this, and the combination of several other factors, that made you make the decision. You weren't going to sleep, yet. You hadn't had the chance to regress in a while, so of course you would jump at the chance now.  
  
You just needed an evening off. You'd probably die if you couldn't. So you rummage around in your belongings and pull out your assorted things. Diapering yourself was as always difficult as fuck, and you change your clothing as well. It's some weird sort of onesie thing without legs, and poppers on the crotch. You don't know what they're called. You just got it from Etsy because it looked cute.  
  
So then, after an admittedly long time spent admiring yourself in your mirror (it was always a nice look on you, alright. You're small and cute enough to suit it) you go downstairs and fix yourself some chocolate milk, and yes, you do have a baby bottle, because reasons. You hum quietly to yourself as you mix it in, before putting the lid on your beverage and taking it back upstairs.  
  
Perfect.  
  
You spend the next half hour curled up on your bed, watching mindless cartoons (christ, Dot, you've been doing the Wheel Of Morality since nineteen ninety flipping five, surely you should know when it's That Time Again) and drinking down the milk, and honestly, you haven't felt this good in a while. This is definitely something you need to do more often, you think, as you lean back with a content sigh.  
  
And then the phone rings.  
  
You almost spill your milk, which is quite a feat in itself, before grabbing it and answering the call. "Yes?"  
  
"Jake." Oh, it's Dirk. You frown a little. What could he want.  
  
"Hello there, chum." You say instead.  
  
"Jake, uh. I don't know if it...slipped your mind, or anything. But I was going to come over today."  
  
...  
  
....Oh.  
  
Yes, yes he was. You remember now. Shit.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!" Shit, shit. It's okay, you could just...stick some pants on. And actual underwear. Yeah.  
  
There's a pause then, before Dirk responds. "Jake, I'm outside. I've been knocking for like, half an hour. Did you not hear me?"  
  
You bite your lip harder and reply with "No, I guess I must not have done."  
  
"Okay, cool. You were probably working on something. But it's balls cold out here, so are you going to open the door? Or do you want me to go home?"  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
"Oh no! I'll be down in a jiffy, bro. Keep your knickers on." You terminate the call before swallowing hard. Shit. Shit shit.  
  
The first thing you do is grab your bottle of chocolate milk and hide it in your underwear draw. The second thing you do is put on proper trousers, and that's honestly all you have time for. Let's hope you don't look too padded. Or that Dirk doesn't question why you have your tshirt tucked in to your sweatpants.

* * *

So it's only a few seconds later that you open the door, and your boyfriend steps in, giving you a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." You smile back, and he takes your hand and squeezes it. "You got any entertainment plans? Apart from shitty movies about blue chicks."  
  
"They are not shitty. Your taste is just less broad than mine." You chide, and he laughs, and leads you up to your room. When he gets there, he throws himself on your bed, and you climb in after him for cuddles.  
  
Mmm. You rest his head on your chest for a while, and he pets your hair gently. "You look tired."  
  
"I am." You tell him. "I apologise in advance if I take a bit of a snooze on your chest. I assure you it's not intentional."  
  
"It's okay, man. Snooze to your heart's content."  
  
You nod, and snuggle in a little closer.  
  
  
You do fall asleep, eventually. You know you did because Dirk is shaking you awake.  
  
"Jake. Jake, honey, wake up, it's fine."  
  
You don't exactly remember what you were dreaming about, or why you were so stressed. All you remember is actually being stressed. And clinging to Dirk pretty hard. He pets you soothingly before pulling back and looking you in the eyes. "Are you okay? You were panicking a shit load back there."  
  
You assure him that you're fine. "It was probably just a harmless nightmare. It's fine. It's just the excess stress, I suppose!" You fidget in place, before stilling.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Fuck, no, not now.  
  
You fidget a bit more, until it's unavoidably obvious that yes, you pissed yourself in your sleep. Luckily, it was caught by the diaper you were wearing, but said diaper is now wet and probably obvious. Those things do swell, it seems.  
  
You feel Dirk's hand on your back, around the waistline and you want to scream. You manage to restrain yourself and pull back instead. "I need to, uh. Go to the bathroom!"  
  
"...Jake?" He looks confused, and you don't blame him. That was a rather sudden exit.  
  
You turn back around briefly to smile at him. "It's...Don't worry about it! It's fine, I just--"  
  
"...Are you okay?" He cuts you off, yet somehow still manages to sound hesitant.  
  
"Yes." You tell him. "I'm fine." And with that and another plastic smile you abscond to the bathroom.

* * *

You don't change yourself at first. You lock yourself in the bathroom and spend a good ten minutes crying.  
  
Fuck, you shouldn't have done this. You should have just taken a regular nap. That way you wouldn't have had to sleep on Dirk, and definitely not in god damn _baby clothes._ And even if you had had the nightmare, and...well. Wet sheets would be easier to explain than a wet _diaper_ , for fuck's sa--  
  
You're so busy hating yourself you don't even notice Dirk come in until he sits next to you and pulls you into another, gentle cuddle, and you freeze, before very slowly turning to look at him.  
  
He brushes some of your hair out of your face before clearing his throat. "...Can we talk?"  
  
"Okay." You mumble.  
  
He scoots a little closer and wraps an arm around you before continuing. "I. Well. I'm not. I. Uh."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Ugh, shit. What I'm trying to say is I...I mean, it was pretty obvious. And then you went to sleep and then it was more obvious, I guess."  
  
You tense.  
  
"And I'm not mad, or anything. Or disgusted. Whatever makes you feel comfortable, bro. I can't exactly judge. I have horse porn all over my room."  
  
"That was a gift though." You mumble. Dirk had an awful lot of odd friends. You like to think Equius had meant well.  
  
"Yes, but it's still there. I mean, it's fine. You don't have to worry about it. Unless you're just wearing it for medicinal purposes, or whatever, in which case I apologise. I don't know why the first thing I thought of was kinky shit. Maybe it says something."  
  
"...I suppose I should admit that I'm not." You're still mumbling, but it cuts off his endless ramble, at least.  
  
"That's still okay. Whatever makes you happy." A pause. "....I mean, you kind of made it obvious from the beginning. I'm not gonna lie. I just didn't take much notice. It's not like it's any of my business.  
  
He pauses again, and you sniffle, because right now you do not want his sympathy; at the moment, you're more leaning towards throwing yourself off a tall building.  
  
"...Unless you want to make it my business? I have researched this, and I guess I wouldn't object too much."  
  
You blink at that, lifting your head some more to look at him properly.  
  
You don't know what your face looks like, but it must have looked slightly worrying, because he elaborates. "Probably not as a full time thing, but. Occasionally, I guess. If you want."  
  
It....it sounds pretty good to you, you can't lie, but you don't make it obvious.  
  
"Are you just saying that?"  
  
"No, of course not. If it made me uncomfortable I wouldn't do it." He raises an eyebrow and you swallow again.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Of course. You _know_ that. Or at least, you know me that well. I think? I hope."  
  
You nod, and he smiles a little, before lifting you up and sitting you on the bathroom counter. God, you're small. And he isn't.  You internally curse yourself out for that.  
  
"Where's your stuff? I'm going to assume that's not the only one you had."  
  
You shake your head. "It's in the chest of drawers. Last one down."  
  
"I thought that one was busted."  
  
"Then evidently I'm good at lying." You say, and he snorts in some form of laughter before turning on his heel. "I'll be back in a sec. Lie down."  
  
You do that.  
  
  
When Dirk comes back he's holding a carrier bag, and as he gets a little closer he leans in to kiss your cheek. "Are you sure you're comfortable with me doing this? If you want this to be a private thing, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Go ahead." You reply, shakily, and he nods, reaching down to unclip the little poppers on your onesie. You wince at that, and you wince even harder when you feel him pulling the tabs off your diaper, and, eventually, the whole thing clean off. He disposes of it with a total blankness (he doesn't even cringe, he just does it) and rifles in the bags, pulling out a few wipes.  
  
"You...don't seem too fazed." You mumble, not really caring if he hears or not.  
  
"I have Dave." He tells you, and you reply with a short "Ah." The more recent addition to the Strider family (read: about three years ago) had certainly given Dirk some fitting experience.  
  
You rather liked Dave. He did like to pull your hair, though.  
  
You're distracted by your thoughts to the point that you don't even notice Dirk cleaning you up, which is probably for the best, and you only come back to your senses when you feel him shaking powder onto you.  
  
"You're easier than he is." He's smirking a little, and you feel your face flush. "You're less wriggly. And loud."  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment, lest I pull my collar clean off."  
  
"You don't have a collar, genius. You're wearing a tshirt. Sort of."  
  
"It still has a collar." You protest, and cut yourself off with a squeak as he scoops you up, carrying you back to your room. He somehow ends up with himself sat on the bed and you sat on his lap, and it's rather comfortable.  
  
"Shush, baby." He tells you. "I am apparently the adult in this situation, and thus the only one capable of thought that actually fucking matters. Your opinion is irrelevant."  
  
Your hand twitches and you reach up and slap him.  
  
Dirk's head jerks and snaps back, and he stares at you before speaking. "Damn." He mumbles. "Someone's getting cranky."  
  
"Bugger off." You tell him, and he actualy laughs, praise the lord, sitting you up properly. "Christ, baby. Watch the fucking language. We don't curse in this household."  
  
"Evidently." You reply dryly, and decide not to chase the matter.  
  
...  
  
"Dirk?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"...I have some chocolate milk in my underwear draw. If you'd be so kind as to fetch it."  
  
He moves you off his lap and gives you a baffled look. "What the fuck is it doing in there."  
  
You just shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add to this
> 
> chapters or sequels or whatever
> 
> then again i might not
> 
> (i realise this wasn't big on action. i apologise. unu)


End file.
